Let it rain again
by Sataie
Summary: Eine Geschichte rund um Sakuma Ryuichi (mein großes Vorbild pika pika ryu-chan nachahmt spaß beiseite... drop), im Endeffekt wird das hier (soweit ich mir das s denke) Gravi in der Sicht von Ryu-chan...
1. Default Chapter

LA LI HO!!!!  
  
*breitgrinst* so, nachdem ich ‚When shall we meet again' endlich beendet habe (ja ich weiß, ich habe noch einen Epilog versprochen, und der kommt auch noch ^^°) bin ich wieder voll motiviert! ‚Schuld' daran ist Shiva (*knuddel*) die mich praktisch angefleht hat ^.(*maßlos übertreibt*) etwas über Shu&Ryu zu schreiben. Und here we are!!   
  
Hach, ich liebe Ryu-chan, er ist einfach göttlich!! Ich hoffe allerdings, dass ich ihn auch für euch einigermaßen gut beschrieben hab… (hab angst, dass er ooc wird *drop*) naja wir werden sehen ^^  
  
So, beinahe genug der vorrede, ihr wollt ja schließlich was lesen (ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!! Ich schrieb ja schlich für euch)  
  
Mir gehört nix… (alle Maki Murakami ihr's (noch darf ich das *gg* ich weiß klingt echt furchtbar…)  
  
Wer Rächtschraibfela findet darf sie behalten!!  
  
Ach und noch eins:  
  
Der Anfang ist so gewollt wir er ist, es ist kein zeitlicher Fehler drin, nicht das ihr das denkt! Alles so wies sein soll! Und nun wüsche ich euch viel Spaß mit:  
  
~ Let it rain again ~   
  
~ Chapter 1 - To dream ~  
  
Den ganzen Tag über war schönes Wetter gewesen, so wie jeden Tag, seit die Sommerferien begonnen hatten – die Sonne hatte die Luft in den Straßen zum Flimmern gebracht und die Menschen in die Schwimmbäder oder Badeseen getrieben.  
  
Bis zum späten Nachmittag hatte die gute Laune der planschenden Kinder angehalten, doch dann waren schlagartig dunkle Regenwolken aufgezogen und genau elf Minuten später hatte es in Strömen geregnet.  
  
Nun war niemand mehr unterwegs, die Straßen waren von den Wassermassen leergefegt worden und niemand traute sich in den warmen Sommerregen hinein.  
  
Beinahe niemand.  
  
„Kumagoro!"  
  
Nur der kleine Sakuma Ryuichi lief durch die nass glänzenden Straßen und rief immer und immer wieder den Namen seines rosa Stoffhasen, doch dieser war nirgends zusehen.  
  
„Kumagoro!" schrie er ein weiteres Mal dem Himmel entgegen, sein Haar war nass und hing in Strähnen auf seine Schultern herab. Seine Augen glänzten wie die Straße auf der er stehen geblieben war, Tränen, vom Regen unkenntlich gemacht, liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Noch nie war er ohne seine Stoffhasen gewesen und nun sollte er ihn einfach verloren haben?  
  
„Wo bist du?"  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein…   
  
Langsam ging er weiter, an seinem Kindergarten vorbei, in dem er am Morgen noch im Sandkasten gespielt hatte. Vielleicht war der Hase ja dort drinnen?  
  
Vorsichtig schaute er durch das Zaungitter in den Hof, doch auch dort war von seinem Stofftier nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen.  
  
Mutlos ließ er die Schultern sinken, wo sollte er denn noch nachschauen? Er war bereits überall gewesen und hatte an jedem möglichen Ort gesucht.  
  
Außerdem war ihm kalt.  
  
Aber er wollte die Suche noch nicht aufgeben, Kumagoro-chan musste schließlich irgendwo sein und auf ihn warten.  
  
Und so ging er noch einige Schritte weiter, bis er vor einem hohen Fenster stehen blieb. In dem Café, in das er hinein schaute, hatten sich viele Menschen vor dem Regen geflüchtet. Ryuichi konnte beobachten, wie die Kellnerinnen gestresst durch die Tischfluchten eilten um den Gästen Kaffee oder Tee zu servieren. An dem Tisch, der am nächsten am Fenster stand, saß ein altes Pärchen und schaute zu ihm hinaus. Die Frau sagte etwas zu ihrem Mann, dann zwinkerte sie in die Dämmerung hinaus und winkte ihm auffordernd zu.  
  
Sollte er etwa hineingehen? Er hatte doch gar kein Geld dabei.  
  
Trotz seiner Gedanken öffnete er die Tür, die ins Innere der gemütlichen Teestube führte, denn draußen war es unangenehm kalt geworden.  
  
Drinnen schlug ihm wohltuende Wärme entgegen, er schaute sich um, doch bevor er sich noch überlegen konnte, was nun zu tun war, stand die Frau vor ihm und nahm ihn an der Hand.  
  
Mit Leichtigkeit nahm sie ihn hoch und setzt ihn auf einen Stuhl, sodass er nun dem Fenster und dem Regen, der draußen tobte, den Rücken zuwandte.  
  
„Magst du Kakao?" fragte die Frau und lächelte ihm zu.  
  
Ryuichi nickte.  
  
„Ich habe dir bereits einen bestellt." Sie sah ihn neugierig an und fuhr fort:  
  
„Wie heißt du?"  
  
Er überlegte kurz, schließlich war die Dame eine Fremde – andererseits gab sie ihm gerade einen schönen, warmen Kakao aus, der genau in diesem Augenblick von einer Kellnerin vor ihn gestellt wurde.  
  
Er starrte auf die dampfende Tasse und legte zögernd seine kalten Hände um das Porzellan um sie zu wärmen.  
  
„Sakuma Ryuichi, und ich bin schon so alt." Stolz hob er die Hand und präsentierte vier ausgestreckte Finger.   
  
Die Frau schien beeindruckt zu sein, denn sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Dann gehst du bestimmt schon in den Kindergarten."  
  
Er nickte wieder.  
  
„Und wieso läufst du im Regen durch die Straßen?"  
  
Ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen konnte? Er kannte diese Frau zwar nicht, aber sie würde sicherlich zu seiner Mutter gehen und ihr alles erzählen. Und seine Mutter würde ihn sicher ausschimpfen, weil er doch in diesem Regen nach seinem Hasen gesucht und nicht, wie vereinbart, bis zum nächsten Tag gewartet hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte die Frau ja Kumagoro gesehen, einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.  
  
„Ich suche meinen Kumagoro, ich habe ihn verloren…"  
  
„Kumagoro? Wie sieht denn dieser Kumagoro aus?" Vielleicht wusste sie ja wirklich etwas?  
  
„Er ist so groß", er streckte beide Arme weit auseinander. „Ganz weich und er sieht genauso aus wie… der… da…"  
  
Ryuichis Augen waren groß geworden, er glaubte ihnen beinahe nicht mehr trauen zu können. Am Nachbartisch saß ein Junge, etwa so alt wie er selbst. Lachend schaute er seine Eltern mit himmelblauen Augen an, seine Mutter schien ihm anerkennend über das pinke Haar zu streichen und auf seinem Schoß saß ein rosa Stoffhase.  
  
Langsam stand Ryuichi auf und näherte sich dem anderen Kind. Es musste Kumagoro sein, den der Junge da in der Hand hielt – da war die Schleife, die er ihm umgebunden hatte, sie war um ein Geschenk zu seinem dritten Geburtstag gewickelt gewesen. Und er hatte dieselben schwarzen Knopfaugen wie sein eigenes Stofftier.  
  
Er hatte den Tisch umrundet und zupfte dem Kind schüchtern an dessen T-Shirt, sodass sich der Junge verwundert umwandte und ihn aus seinen großen blauen Augen anstarrte.  
  
„Ich wollte dich fragen…" Er versuchte krampfhaft sich zusammen zu reißen und keine Angst mehr zu haben. Es ging doch um Kumagoro, seinen Freund! „Ist das mein Kumagoro?" fragte er und deutete auf das Stofftier, das der Junge immer noch in den Händen hielt.  
  
Ryuichi spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Eltern des Jungen, doch er versuchte mit aller Kraft nur in die Augen des anderen zu schauen und sonst nirgendwohin.  
  
In diese Augen legte sich ein merkwürdiger Glanz, doch erst als der Junge anfing zu lächeln, wusste Ryuichi, dass dieser Glanz ein Ausdruck von Freude sein musste.  
  
„Er hat dich total vermisst!" krähte er und drückte ihm das Stofftier in den Arm. Es war ganz durchnässt.  
  
Ryuichi klammerte sich an das Tier wie noch nie zuvor.  
  
Er konnte auch der Frau, die ihm den Kakao ausgegeben hatte, nur noch ein leises ‚Danke' entgegen bringen, so aufgeregt war er. Und er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.  
  
Es regnete zwar immer noch, doch erschienen ihm die Tropfen nicht mehr so kalt und feindlich wie zuvor. Nun war das Wasser angenehm, er hatte schließlich seinen Freund endlich wieder zurück.  
  
~  
  
Gähnend fuhr Ryuichi aus seinen Kopfkissen empor und schlug mit einer Kraft, die er sich am Morgen eigentlich überhaupt nicht zutraute, auf den Wecker, der beinahe genau neben seinem Kopf einen unerträglichen Lärm veranstaltete.  
  
Endlich wieder Ruhe, dachte er und ließ sich in seine weichen Kissen zurücksinken, während er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und an die Decke starrte.  
  
Sein Kopf brummte, als würde sich mindestens ein aufgescheuchter Hornissenschwarm darin befinden. Er hatte äußerst schlecht geschlafen und die Nacht war sowieso wie immer viel zu kurz gewesen.  
  
Und dann auch noch dieser Traum – er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr von Ereignissen aus seiner Kindheit geträumt, warum also gerade jetzt?  
  
Er konnte keine Antwort auf diese Frage finden, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, eher würde sein Schädel endgültig platzen um seine wirren Gedanken gänzlich loszuwerden. Aber der Traum war schon merkwürdig gewesen, so real wie noch nie ein Traum vorher. Das war genau das, was vor vielen Jahren passiert war, als er seinen Kumagoro das erste Mal verloren hatte. Da war ein Junge gewesen, der ihn wieder gefunden hatte, an dessen pinkes Haar er sich selbst heute noch erinnern konnte.  
  
Es war so strubbelig gewesen, wie sein eigenes, das er heute trug.  
  
Er seufzte leise und begann sich aus seinen vielen Kissen zu wälzen. Licht fiel durch die weißen Gardinen und erinnerte ihn daran, dass es schon später Vormittag war. Wahrscheinlich würde K jeden Augenblick seine Wohnung stürmen und den Rest seines Verstandes, der noch einigermaßen dazu im Stande war zu denken, gänzlich davon blasen.  
  
Ryuichi hoffte nur, dass K wenigstens heute seine Magnum dort lassen würde wo sie hingehörte – im Koffer oder wenigstens in K's Haltegurt, der wie immer um dessen rechte Schulter hängen würde.  
  
Da waren wirklich Geräusche an der Tür, mit Sicherheit der durchgeknallte Ami, voll böser Vorahnungen, die er schon den ganzen Morgen über hegte, raste Ryuichi mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seine Wohnung, riss kurz die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und schrie:  
  
„Bin sofort fertig! Gib mir bloß eine Minute!"  
  
„Du hast genau 30 Sekunden", drang K's vertraute Stimme durch den Türspalt, bevor sich sein Kopf und sofort nachfolgend sein schlanker Körper durch den Spalt zwängten.  
  
„Baka", lachte Ryuichi. „Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt die Tür ganz aufzumachen? Dafür sind Türen doch schließlich da!" setzte er hinzu und sprang aus dem Flur, bevor K ihn erreichen und sich blutig rächen konnte. Schnellstens drehte er den Badezimmerschlüssel um, noch erfreute er sich eines gesunden Lebens, wenn man mal von seinem dröhnenden Schädel absah, und das sollte gefälligst auch so bleiben!  
  
Langsam drehte er die Dusche auf, damit erst einmal das kalte Wasser abfließen konnte, das sich im Duschschlauch gesammelt hatte. Denn er hasste es kalt zu duschen, wenn er gerade erst aufgestanden war – wenn er von der Arbeit kam war das allerdings etwas anderes, weil er sich angewöhnt hatte, nach Hause zu joggen anstatt mit dem Auto oder öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu fahren. Wenn er dann ein Wenig verschwitzt zu Hause ankam, sehnte er sich jedes Mal nach einer kalten Dusche, doch morgens war das einfach nicht zum aushalten.  
  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er sich die Boxer-Shorts auszog in denen er geschlafen hatte.  
  
Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut zu spüren, es war als ob er jeden einzelnen Tropfen seine Härchen entlang rinnen spürte. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, es erinnerte ihn an den Regen, wenn er nach einem heißen Sommertag vom Himmel fiel und die Städte wieder abkühlte.  
  
Andächtig fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar und massierte das Shampoo ein, während er mit geschlossenen Augen zu lauschen versuchte, ob K gerade seine Wut an der Inneneinrichtung des Apartments ausließ.  
  
Doch entweder übertönte das Wasser jeglichen Laut, was er sich bei K's Temperament bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, oder K verhielt sich ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich friedlich – was sich Ryuichi allerdings ebenfalls nicht vorstellen konnte.  
  
Er spülte sein Haar noch einmal durch, schaltete das Wasser aus und öffnete den Duschvorhang, außerhalb der Dusche war es immer so kalt, dass sich auf seiner Haut beinahe sofort eine zarte Gänsehaut bildete.  
  
In einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit schaffte er es sich frisch zu machen, das Badezimmer zu verlassen und anzuziehen. Er hatte sich für den heutigen Tag ein grünes T-Shirt mit gelbem Schriftzug ausgesucht und seine Lieblingshose, ein strahlend rotes Ding, das er in einem Billigladen in New York gefunden hatte – für nur 10 Dollar. Und trotzdem liebte er diese Hose.  
  
Gerade wollte er sein Schlafzimmer verlassen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und seinen Blick durch den von Licht durchfluteten Raum gleiten ließ. Er würde sein Schlafzimmer vermissen, es hatte so eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass die Sonne ihn immer zum Morgengruß an der Nase zu kitzeln pflegte oder dass man aus diesem Zimmer am besten die Sterne beobachten konnte. Oder weil die Kissen besonders weich zu sein schienen.  
  
Ryuichi konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, aber er würde sein Schlafzimmer irgendwie schon ein Bisschen vermissen.  
  
„Wann bist du denn endlich fertig?" drang K's ungeduldige Stimme aus dem Flur herüber.  
  
„Nun, ich muss wohl wirklich los", seufzte er leise. „Leb Wohl, Schlafzimmer."   
  
Er griff nach seiner Jeansjacke, zog sie über und steckte seine dunkle Sonnenbrille in die Brusttasche, dann hob er seinen Koffer hoch, auf dem sein Kumagoro schon reisebereit saß und nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass es endlich losging.  
  
„Na, Kumagoro-chan? Bist du schon neugierig wie die Reise wird? Sag dem Schlafzimmer Lebewohl!" Er hob den Stoffarm des Hasen an und winkte damit seinem Bett zu, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Doch er kam nicht weit, K kam auf ihn losgerannt wie eine Furie, mit seinem langen blonden Haar sah er eher aus wie eine Rachegöttin, als ein Waffenfetischist, der eigentlich ganz nett war, wenn man sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte.  
  
Er packte Ryuichi am Arm und zerrte ihn einfach mit sich.  
  
~  
  
*winkt* na was sagt ihr?? 


	2. Chapter 2 To visit

Tadadada!! Es geht weiter!! Nanoda!! *pika shuichi pika* (*irren blick aufsetzt*)  
  
Der zweite teil ist zwar leider nicht so lang wie der erste, aber ich wollte erstmal wissen, wie ihr ihn findet...  
  
Der dritte wird dann hoffentlich wieder etwas länger (ich hasse kurze teile ja irgendwie aber es geht manchmal einfach nicht anders……..)  
  
Und ich hoffe, dass mein englisch nicht allzu schlecht ist und das ihr (ja IHR! Ihr alle da draußen vor euren pcs!!) es versteht ^^° ihr mögt es mir verzeihen – aber K ist halt ein echter Ami ^^  
  
So lange rede kurzer sinn:  
  
Mir gehört nix (alles das von maki murakami) außer vielleicht den beiden iddis der Sicherheitskontrolle *g*  
  
Und die Rechtschreibfehler… die könnt ihr immer noch behalten, ich brauch sie nicht.  
  
Viel Spaß!!  
  
~ Let it rain again ~  
  
~ Chapter 2 – To Visit ~  
  
„Wenn wir unseren Flieger verpassen, dann weiß ich jetzt schon, wer daran Schuld ist", versuchte K seinen Schützling zu tadeln, der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit allerdings den Dingen widmete, die sich außerhalb des Autos abspielten.  
  
„Es hat gar keinen Sinn, mich zu ignorieren, das weißt du."  
  
In K's Stimme lag ein gefährlicher Unterton, von dem Ryuichi ganz genau wusste, was er bedeuten sollte, genauso wie er wusste, dass es wirklich unmöglich war, K zu ignorieren – er setzte einfach zu gerne zu gefährliche Maßnahmen ein um sich seine – wie er meinte – verdiente Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern.  
  
Und obwohl sich Ryuichi sicher war, dass K umgehend seine Magnum zücken würde, stützte er den Kopf auf seine rechte Hand auf und starrte in den Himmel.  
  
Und tatsächlich, sofort hatte er den kalten Lauf von K's Waffe im Nacken.  
  
„Schau lieber auf die Straße, K, wir müssen doch schließlich unseren Flieger bekommen." Provozierte er, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Erstaunlicherweise zog sich die Magnum wie von selbst wieder zurück und K verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar.  
  
‚Gewonnen', dachte Ryuichi. Die Ruhe würde zwar nicht lange anhalten, aber wenigstens konnte er sie einige wenige Augenblicke genießen.  
  
Und er sollte mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten, denn nur ein paar Minuten später parkte K seinen geliehenen Wagen in eine Lücke vor dem Flughafen und verließ das Auto.  
  
Auch Ryuichi rappelte sich auf, angelte seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und stellte fest, dass er im Moment gar nicht wild darauf war, sich in ein Flugzeug zu setzen.  
  
Er hasste Flüge, die waren immer so gleich und langweilig, man musste still sitzen und am besten auch still sein. Die ganze Zeit den Mund halte… Das konnte er einfach nicht.  
  
Wenigstens würde es etwas zu essen geben. Er hoffte auf eine ordentliche Portion Lasagne, die liebte er über alles.  
  
„Kommst du oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten riss ihn K's ungeduldige Stimme aus den Gedanken, leise seufzend folgte er dem Amerikaner in das Flughafengebäude. Während er seinen Blick durch über Menschenmenge gleiten ließ, sich dabei schnell seine dunkle Sonnenbrille aufsetzte, blieben seine blauen Augen an der Wanduhr hängen. Es war mittags um halb eins – das war drei Stunden zu früh! Das Flugzeug sollte doch angeblich erst um viertel vor vier abflugbereit sein. Oder hatte sich da etwas geändert von dem er noch nichts wusste?  
  
Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich zu seinem Manager um.  
  
„K…?" fragte er und deutete auf die Uhr an der Wand.  
  
Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und während er sich seine Sonnenbrille zurecht rückte, gab er eine durchaus einleuchtende Antwort.  
  
„Du weißt doch, die Sicherheitskontrollen…"  
  
Beide seufzten. Ja, die Sicherheitskontrollen waren schon so nervig und zeitraubend genug wenn man allein unterwegs war. Doch wehe dem, der damit gestraft war, mit K zu reisen.  
  
Es hatte schon seinen Sinn, dass sie drei Stunden früher her gekommen waren.  
  
Nachdem sie ihr weniges Gepäck eingecheckt hatten, trottete Ryuichi K in Richtung der Kontrollen hinterher. Vor ihnen standen noch drei weitere Menschen und ließen ihr Handgepäck und sich selbst kontrollieren, als K ihn sanft am Kragen packte und ihn wieder vor sich abstellte.  
  
„Es ist besser, wenn du als erstes dran bist!" lachte er.  
  
Es war alles ganz einfach, Jacke und Sonnenbrille fuhren durch ein Gerät und Ryuichi selbst wurde kurz abgetastet und nach einem Nicken, das ihn als ungefährlich einstufte, in den Warteraum durchgelassen. Er ging einige Schritte und drehte sich dann um, auf K's Vorstellung war er äußerst gespannt.  
  
Als erstes machte er keinerlei Anstalten, irgendetwas zu tun, er stand einfach nur da, lächelte und schien auf die Anweisungen des Sicherheitspersonals zu warten.  
  
Die beiden Männer schauten einander erst ratlos und dann pflichtbewusst an, während K's Grinsen mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde breiter wurde.  
  
„So, take of your hand baggage for checking." begannen sie nach einer Weile.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
Ryuichi hatte noch nie jemandes Gesichtszüge auf solch eine Art und Weise entgleisen, wie die der Herren es in diesem Moment taten und nur mit großer Mühe konnte er sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
„Hey man", versuchte es der breiter gebautere. „if you want to leave this airport on an airplane you..."  
  
K verzog das Gesicht und begann laut zu lachen, ihm schien die Situation äußerst viel Spaß zu bereiten. Und bevor Ryuichi noch irgendetwas verhindern konnte, hielt K bereits seine Magnum in der Hand und hielt den Lauf der Waffe den Sicherheitsbeamten unter die Nase. Auf den Gesichtern der uniformierten Männer war nackte Angst abzulesen  
  
„She's really cute, isn't she? Haven't seen such a precious before, have you?" Er setzte einen mitleidigen Blick auf. "I named her Killy!"  
  
Langsam wichen die Bedrohten zurück, während sich Blässe und Angstschweiß auf ihren bärtigen Gesichtern ausbreiteten. Sie waren sich mittlerweile vollkommen sicher, einem absolut Irren gegenüber zustehen. Womit hatten sie das nur verdient? Sie hatten ihre Arbeit doch immer so ernst genommen, wie es nur ging.  
  
„Joke." K ließ seine Waffe sinken. „So guys, you'd like to see my gun license? Here you are!"  
  
Er öffnete sein Jacket und griff in die Innentasche um langsam eine Brieftasche ans Tageslicht zu befördern, die beinahe auseinander zu reißen drohte. Schon immer hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre in K's Taschen allerlei Verschiedenes angesammelt. Bonbons, Bleistifte, Notizblöcke, es war immer zu schade gewesen auch nur das kleinste Ding an einen anderen Ort zu verfrachten – man könnte es ja irgendwann noch einmal gebrauchen. Und genauso war K's Moral in Sachen Brieftasche. Zettel, von allen Seiten eingerissen, hingen heraus und man konnte sogar einen Geldschein erahnen.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er das Gebilde aus Leder, Plastik und Papier und holte einen Waffenschein hervor, den er dem älteren Polizisten reichte. Der Mann warf einen Blick darauf und nickte.  
  
„It's for Killy. The second one…" Er suchte in seiner Brieftasche nach einem weiteren Zettel. „… it is Facy's." Diesen Schein drückte er dem zweiten Mann in die Hand. „Than there's Crazy's, Ripper's…."  
  
Beunruhigt warfen die Beamten sich einander Blicke zu, als ob sie sich fragten, wohin das alles noch führen sollte. Nachdem sie den dritten Waffenschein aufmerksam auf Echtheit untersucht hatten, begannen sie synchron die Köpfe zu schütteln, worauf Ryuichi unwillkürlich grinsen musste. K schien so gute Laune zu haben wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Doch auf einmal schienen die Wachleute im Gegensatz dazu K loswerden zu wollen. Sie beendeten seinen Spaß, indem sie ihm nach dem vierten erfolgreich untersuchten Schein die Hände abwehrend hoben und immer wieder ihre Köpfe schüttelten.  
  
„It's enough, you can pass."  
  
„You won't check all my stuff?" fragte K und setzte eine enttäuschende Miene auf.  
  
„It's okay, walk on."  
  
K versuchte, den Männern noch ein bisschen länger auf die Nerven zu gehen, doch sie hatten keine Lust mehr, auch nur noch eine Sekunde auf den irren Blondschopf einzugehen. Allerdings mussten sie ihn praktisch durch die Absperrung schieben, während K weiterhin nach einer Durchsuchung verlangte:  
  
"But you you have to check me! You just have, f***ing hell!"  
  
Er seufzte leise, als er hinter der Absperrung ankam.  
  
„Hey Ryuichi it was really fun!" Lachte er und schlug seinem selbst erwählten Schützling freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
„K", knurrte dieser allerdings nur. „Hör gefälligst auf Englisch mit mir zu sprechen. Ich fahre nach Hause!" Er fing an zu lachen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Mmh gute Frage," erwiderte K mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Das ganze ging schneller, als ich mir erhofft hatte… Was willst du denn machen?"  
  
Ryuichis Augen wurden merklich glasig und K fragte sich schon, was er jetzt wieder angerichtet hatte – Tohma würde ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen erwürgen, wenn Ryuichi auch nur ein Kratzer zugefügt werden würde.  
  
„ESSEN!"  
  
~  
  
Wie jetzt? Schon wieder zu ende? (ich hoffe ihr denkt jetzt so was in der art und werdet auch noch den nächsten Teil lesen!! Bei dem ich allerdings noch nicht weiß, wann ich den schaffe, wenn ich glück hab noch morgen oder Sonntag… Ansonsten bin ich dann erstmal ne Woche weg und ihr müsstet warten – ich hoffe das macht ihr ^^) 


End file.
